Nothing Like I've Ever Known Before
by IBelieveInMiracles
Summary: Six months after the Great Thaw, Anna receives news that her favourite author is planning to hold a private conference in London. Desperate to attend and possibly meet her heroine, Anna persuades Elsa to let her go. However, while in London, Anna gets mis
1. Chapter One

**This is my first Frozen fan fiction. It's an idea that I've had for a while, and have finally started writing. . . I hope you enjoy it. Please review, I'd love constructive criticism also, and please tell me whether you'd like to see more of this story. **

* * *

_Nothing Like I've Ever Known Before_

Chapter One

"No Anna," implored Elsa sternly. "Please don't make me repeat myself again. I said no. That is my final answer."

"But Elsa! Please! This is _Amelie May Rowe_ we are talking about. I have to go to this. It's not just _anybody_."

"It could be the Queen of England and I still wouldn't let you go! Anna, please think rationally for once in your life: you're _seventeen_. You're still a child. I'm still your legal guardian; therefore, I am still in charge of all decisions concerning you. If I decide no, then that is the answer you will accept."

"I'm seventeen! I can make my own choices Elsa!" Anna ran stubbornly after her sister who was advancing down the corridor toward her study, about to begin reviewing Arendelle's current economic status, a job she preferred to do in solitude. Anna knew that Elsa could lock herself in that stuffy, depressing room for hours on end and not come out for two days. Which made Anna even more desperate to receive Elsa's approval, and more importantly, her permission.

Reading had always been one of Anna's most precious passions: back when she was a child, experiencing seclusion and loneliness, often turned to a book to escape her tormenting world, losing herself in a world of magical fantasy, complex illusions and true love. It provided her with the hope that, one day, Elsa would let her back into her mysterious world, and be a sister to her, one that she could confide in and spend time with. A person that Anna could share her deepest fears and darkest fears with. After being tragically isolated for so many years, all Anna wanted to do was to spend time with people, at the expense of other pursuits.

However, reading was one of the only activities that hadn't been swept away by the sea. Anna still enjoyed a good tale, albeit fictional and melodramatic ones. Never a day passed when she hadn't flicked through pages, bubbling of breathless delight at the excitement of it all. Which was why, when Amelie May Rowe's debut novel _Frozen_ had taken London by storm and Anna had heard about the critical acclaim it had received she simply just had to read it, to see what all the commotion was about, and to see if it lived up to the spectacular praise.

The copy took ten days to arrive; when Anna finally got her hands on the package containing the book, she unceremoniously ripped of the wrapping, tearing it to shreds which fell lifelessly to the floor. Immediately, Anna had been captivated by the cover: a quaint light blue, decorated by dozens of sparkly snowflakes. She'd examined it for well over an hour before opening the pristine pages and focussing on the small print.

It didn't take long for Anna to become enthralled with the book, shutting everyone out until she had finished it. The story was one Anna could relate to heavily: it centred around two sisters who lived in an icy kingdom. One was audacious and impetuous, whereas the other was reserved and of a nervous disposition. Together, they managed to fight off the evil prince who was threating to take their kingdom's snow powers for himself. She empathised with both characters, who were painted so perfectly, and was drawn in by their strength and character. Of course, the evil prince had vividly reminded her of someone, but she preferred not to think of him anymore. Some things are better left in the past.

Despite it being a happy ending – the princesses reclaimed their power and ruled the kingdom together for the rest of their lives – Anna still cried for a long time after she'd turned the last page. For her, it had been more than just a few words on a piece of white paper; she'd gone on an emotional journey alongside the two princesses, loving when they loved and hating when they hated. Also, lots of relief masqueraded in her porcelain tears – she finally knew how their story ended.

Another thing that Anna despised about finishing _Frozen_ was that Amelie May Rowe was quite the recluse. A self-confessed hermit, she hid in the dark corners of her apartment, located somewhere in London (no one actually knew where exactly she lived), had mentioned in the introduction of her famous book that she wasn't particularly sure when her next book would be released, and if it would be a continuation of _Frozen_ or not. Anna felt as if her heart had shattered the pieces when she learned that piece of information; it would be quite some time before she _felt _as much for imaginary characters as she had for the two sisters. Something had ignited a fire inside of Anna, and she wasn't about to put it out while it was still raging. _The fire would burn until the last flame died._

For weeks Anna had searched relentlessly for information about the radical author, simultaneously contacting all of Arendelle's various contacts to see if any of them could confirm Amelie May Rowe's whereabouts. Time crawled on like slow insects, carrying nothing but disappointment and frustration. However, insistent ruthlessness was a basic instinct for Anna; a few setbacks wouldn't stop her from reaching her ultimate goal: the truth about Amelie May Rowe.

At last some connection based in England disclosed to Anna that Amelie was preparing to give a private speech to the elite to explain the novel: the ideas, the writing process, distribution, and why, even though her illustrious novel has enjoyed great success for a substantial length of time, she has chosen to destroy her silence and anonymity in favour of revealing herself to the public. As soon as Anna heard how Amelie was going to give a speech she became obsessed with the idea of attending; nothing else mattered to her. There were a few obstacles blocking her though: the price of the conference, the matter of securing a place in such a short amount of time, being from a kingdom that isn't well known. . . and how the conference was in London, thousands of miles away from Arendelle.

"Elsa, just hear me out!"

"I've heard you out thousands of times, Anna! How long will it take for you to understand that I'm saying no, and how the proper, modest, _right_ thing to do is to just accept it and move on? Honestly, Anna. . . This isn't like you."

Elsa opened the door to her study, and proceeded to enter. As she was shutting the door, she was overpowered by her sister, who used all her force to eliminate Elsa's force and gain admission into her sister's study to convince her how important this was to her. Anna decided, in that moment, to persevere against her sister's wishes; seeing Amelie May Rowe, her beloved idol, in the flesh, and actually hear the woman who penned her favourite book speak live, wasn't an opportunity Anna would miss. No, she was going to fight for this, no matter what the cost.

"Well, would you care to give me a definition of me then? You seem to know so much about me to claim that I'm not acting like myself. How do I act? How do I talk? Who am I?!" Anna questioned, raising her voice to what would be considered an inappropriate dynamic to be in the presence of the Queen of Arendelle. However, Anna wasn't speaking to the queen – she was speaking to her sister.

"Anna, please! This is not the time nor the place!" Elsa responded indignantly, the level of her voice rising alongside Anna's. She felt her cheeks flush red, something uncommon for the Ice Queen.

"When is the time and the place, then?! Am I never to speak to you?" Anna gestured to the room around her vigorously, tears threatening to make an unwanted appearance.

"Anna! Go! Before I lose my temper and do something I regret!" Elsa screamed, gesticulating toward her sister. Even though she didn't mean her movement to be as strong, it was too late by then: the damage was already done. Icicles advanced in Anna's direction, too rapidly before each sister had realised what exactly was happening. The two icicles stopped about a centimetre before the hem of Anna's dress, before melting into a puddle of limp water. Anna looked up in shock; the tears were conspicuously rolling down her face, spreading across her cheeks like wildfire.

"Oh gosh, Anna! I am s-so s-sorry," Elsa stuttered, her eyes wide, surveying her sister's complete anger and astonishment.

"What was that, Elsa?" Anna inquired quietly, her head bowed.

"I- I don't know. I- I just got so annoyed at your insistence and I s-snapped. It was so impulsive of me, I wasn't thinking straight. . . Please come here. Have I caused any wounds?"

"Luckily, no. Not this time," Anna replied, staring into her sister's eyes, a slight smile upon her face. "Don't worry Elsa, I was being too obstinate. I am the one that is sorry, not you."

"Don't say that," Elsa pleaded, starting to smile too. "Seriously, Anna; this is all my fault. Please don't blame it on yourself."

Elsa progressed toward Anna and reached out to her, an action which Anna merrily reciprocated. They embraced for a long time, not willing to let each other go. The hug symbolised their apologies; both had made mistakes. Mistakes they were both ready to make up for.

Elsa was the first to let her sister go, but still held her, albeit in a looser grip. She removed her head from the crook of Anna's shoulder and looked her in the eyes tenderly.

"I'm now open to negotiations," Elsa said wryly, eliciting a laugh from both of them.

"Brilliant!" Anna replied, smiling. "Now, before we begin, may I have some –"

"Chocolate? Of course," Elsa said perceptively, knowledgeable about her sister's luxurious tastes. "Let's go down to the kitchen. I'll ask Cook to prepare some."

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed excitedly. She began to walk toward the door, beckoning for her sister to follow her. "Well, Queen Elsa –" she broke off quickly to perform a mocking curtsey, to which Elsa scoffed at – "are you coming or not?"

~xoxo~

"Therefore, even though the trip will be a week long, I see no reason as to why I shouldn't be allowed to go; some of the guards will accompany me of course, plus Nina, my maid. I'd love Cook to come but I'm sure she had already got some duties she had to perform."

"Nonsense, Princess Anna, I'd love to come," Cook said warmly, interrupting the sisters' conversation to collect their plates, which were completely empty, no evidence of chocolate that once splendidly adorned their plates. Anna had insisted on scraping every little drop of chocolate off her plate before even beginning to think about letting Cook take it away. Elsa had ridiculed her sister's ludicrous behaviour, but Anna had been quick to defiantly remind her that she'd done the exact same, just in a more modest fashion. "It seems you are the priority in the castle, Princess."

"I agree," Elsa said. She turned to Anna and began to stroke her shoulder affectionately. "However, as I am the one who is queen, therefore the highest power, I have the right to reserve Cook's delicious chocolate all for myself!"

"The horror of not tasting Cook's chocolate for an entire week!" Anna cried, flinging one hand up to touch her forehead. She acted out a typical damsel-in-distress gesture, running the back of her hand across her forehead in a miserable manner. "Oh, Elsa, what I am going to do?"

"Anna, you'll be fine."

"No I won't!" Anna responded indignantly.

"I'm sure you can cope," Cook said, once again making her presence known in the room with the two squabbling sisters. She leaned forward and whispered in Anna's ear, just loud enough for Elsa to hear it too, "Anna, I'll make you a week's supply of chocolate before you leave."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Anna shouted, flinging her arms forcefully around Cook's neck passionately; Cook was slightly taken aback by Anna's sudden gesture.

"Are you okay Cook? I apologise for my sister's impetuous behaviour," expressed Elsa sternly, giving Anna an austere look.

"I'm fine, your majesty; I wouldn't ever expect anything different from our precious Anna."

"I'm sorry Cook, it's just that. . ." Anna tried to reply, but words failed her. She slumped in her seat.

"I must go now, I need to wash these plates. Am I to bring you anything else?" Cook asked, looking at Elsa.

"Um, I would like another plate of chocolate. . ." Anna began to say, but Elsa immediately cut her off.

"No, thank you, you may leave," implored Elsa. Cook swiftly curtseyed and left promptly.

As soon as she was gone, Anna whispered, "Elsa, what was that for?"

"Anna, you get too carried away far too easily," Elsa scolded. "Besides, there are more important things than chocolate: your visit to England. I have decided that I would prefer you to journey there with Kristoff –"

"No! Categorically no!" Anna interrupted instantly, horrified at her own disgust to her sister's responsible proposal. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes opened, complete astounded and aghast.

"What do you mean? Anna, is there something you're not telling me about you and Kristoff?" Elsa reached over and clasped her sister's hand. "Are you not happy with him?"

"Oh, no, no, no. . . I love him, Elsa," Anna gushed, a little saccharinely but, judging by the enthusiastic look on Elsa's face she assumed that she didn't pick up on her tone. "I just. . . This is one part of my life that I'd like to remain mine, and mine alone. Reading this book has changed my life, for the better. . . The first thing in forever that has made me happy since. . . since. . ." She blinked a few times, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "_Him_. . ."

"I know, I know what_ he_ did to you Anna; and for all the hurt, pain, and agony he caused he shall be banished from Arendelle for all eternity," Elsa consoled gently, reaching out to Anna again. When Anna didn't respond, presumably from focussing on not crying, Elsa physically grabbed her sister's small frame and pulled her close. "I understand how he has affected your life, therefore. . ." She inhaled deeply before saying the crucial words that sealed both their fates permanently, "Anna – you may go to England alone."

"Thank you," Anna sobbed into her sister's shoulder, staining her clothing. Elsa would have preferred Anna not cry on her expensive dress, but at that moment, she didn't care. All she cared about was her sister's happiness.

"It's fine, Anna," Elsa replied, "you deserve it. However, I do have some conditions that prevent you going _totally_ alone. . ."

"I accept them all!" Anna declared. "Thank you Elsa, thank you so much!"

"I mean what I said, Anna: you have earned this little adventure of yours." Elsa stood up and Anna repeated her action. They began to walk out of the room.

Elsa paused as she turned to her sister. "Anna, I think you need to go tell Kristoff you're going to be out of Arendelle for a week – when actually is it?" she questioned.

"Two weeks," Anna replied, furrowing her brow as she tried to work out the dates of her departure and imminent return. "September eighteenth to September twenty-fifth."

"Anna, it's September second now! You'll be gone two weeks this Friday!"

"I'm so sorry," Anna rushed her words, completely taken aback, not realising how close the occasion actually was. The next thing that came was a smile and thrilled look. "Oh, it's only sixteen days! Sixteen days!"

"Anna," Elsa warned. "Never do this again, please. In future, I require at least a month's notice, if not more."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Elsa! Of course I will."

"Good." Elsa smiled. "Anyway, as I said: you should go tell Kristoff."

"Of course!" Anna said lively. "Kristoff!" she shouted, running in the direction of where she thought Kristoff was. As she was searching for her love, she began to imagine what this trip would be like – and realised the blissful reality of meeting Amelie May Rowe.

* * *

**Please review! They mean the world to me. **


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:**

**Hi! Thank you for all the review/favourites/follows. I'm glad that you all have enjoyed this story so far. In a review "Guest" has asked if this would be a Kristoff/Elsa story as well. I wasn't planning on including the pairing in this story, just the characters working together. If you would like this to be a Kristelsa story as well please tell me in a PM or review. However, if I include Kristelsa in the story, it won't be about them, it would just be a side pairing, as this story is about Hans and Anna. **

**Also, I am looking for a beta reader! If you are interested please tell me in a review/PM and I'll PM you my requirements!**

**Sorry for this really long author's note, on with Chapter Two!**

* * *

_Nothing Like I've Ever Known Before_

Chapter Two

"Are you sure you've got everything, Anna?" Elsa asked.

It was the day of Anna's departure; the whole morning had been filled with frantic confusion, everyone desperate to make sure Anna had absolutely everything she'd need for her week in London. Dresses had been rapidly altered and hemmed to suit Anna current figure, and new luggage cases had been purchased. Anna had unwillingly relinquished all control to her sister; she knew all too well that Elsa possessed the organisational skills, not her.

Anna looked down at her feet before replying. "I think so." Her words were quiet, the exact opposite of how her voice had been that morning.

"_Elsa!" Anna had cried, racing between the rooms that connected her to her sister. "Today's the day! Finally!"_

"_The day of what?" Elsa asked when Anna reached her in her study, feigning ignorance about the matter. She couldn't help smiling though. "I do believe I've quite forgotten what the significance of today is."_

"_I suppose it is ordinary," Anna said, playing along. "It's not every day you set sail on a ship for the first time in your life. . ."_

"_Travel to England. . ." Elsa continued where her sister left off._

"_Attend a private conference that your favourite author of the best book in the world is holding. . ." Anna finished. She turned to her sister and leaned in slightly, lowering her voice when she spoke next. "Elsa, this is going to be one of the best things that's ever going to happen to me."_

"_I'm so pleased for you, Anna. You seriously deserve this, more than anyone else. I'm so proud of you."_

"_I'm proud of you too Elsa." Anna leaned in close and hugged her sister._

"Anna. . . Anna, is there a problem?" Elsa questioned, her voice fraught with concern.

"I. . . I just don't want to leave, I suppose. I know it's only for one week, but I'll miss you both so much," Anna answered, looking at Elsa and Kristoff, who'd cleared his morning just so he could wave goodbye to Anna as she was actually leaving.

"Anna, me and Elsa will both still be here when you get back, we're not going anywhere," Kristoff said, trying to reassure her.

"I know, I know, I know. . . But – but what if I don't make it back? What – what if what happened to Mother and Father happens to me? What if in the middle of the journey the seas are plagued with vicious storms and – and the ship sinks, and I – I die. I won't ever see either of you again! Oh, I'm so worried; I can't bear the thought of dying, particularly since I'm finally happy with my life, for the first time since. . ." Anna cried, tears tumbling down her face. Elsa could sense that her sister's words weren't just thoughts of today; no, she'd definitely been thinking about the situation for a long time.

"Anna, you've obviously been concealing your anxieties; you should have told me!" Elsa exclaimed. Normally, she would have felt affronted that Anna had opted to keep her trepidations to herself instead of sharing them with her sister, but because Elsa knew all too well that these scars ran deep in Anna, closed wounds that had yet to heal. Even though this voyage would be something Anna would treasure forever, a precious, fleeting opportunity, other elements could potentially worsen the damage that she'd been trying to rectify since it was caused. It could ruin her.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. . ." Anna was attempting to regain her composure. "I just didn't know how. . ."

"Have you had nightmares about it?" Kristoff asked instinctively. As soon as he'd said it he never actually heard an account from Anna or Elsa; it had been announced by the former king and queen's advisors about a week after the king and queen left Arendelle on a diplomatic visit to a small kingdom north of Arendelle. It had been a devastating day for every single citizen; all mourned for their beloved rulers, whose bodies had not been recovered. The funerals were scheduled for three days later – it had been the only social event that Elsa had attended; she only did so because it was required. Not once in the ceremony did she speak, she just stared at her mysterious gloves, a detached look on her face.

Anna averted her gaze to the ship, which people were already boarding. In comparison to some of the trading ships that graced Arendelle's shores, the vessel which would transport Anna to England was quite small, only room for about one hundred people. However, the passengers all seemed lively and excited. "Yes," she replied, still staring at the ship. "I have every night from last Friday onwards."

"What exactly happened in them?" Elsa inquired.

"Numerous things, Elsa: they varied each night, really. The one recurring theme, though, was that we were on board with our parents when it happened. Elsa, we perished first – we were cruelly separated from Mother and Father, yet we did not know of the disaster that was waiting to happen. We spent roughly two hours searching for them, but did not succeed. Then, somehow, I lost you. . . I must have called your name thousands of times, the only answer an echo of my previous words. I resigned myself to death and waited. Just waiting for it to happen. It did, eventually. I was brutally thrown from the ship, into the malicious waters, not allowing me to return to the surface. I was dragged under, forcefully pulled toward the seabed. . . After a while, I relinquished all control, and just let it happen. All went black. . . I woke up." Anna had described her perturbing, distressing nightmare, her heart shattering to pieces in the process. It was an overwhelming and deeply personal thing to do, one she could barely do without turning her external emotions off completely.

"You recounted it so vividly," remarked Kristoff, at a loss for words. "I can't imagine how dreadful it must have been. I don't know what to say."

"Then make no sound," Anna replied softly, "and just listen to the sound of the sea."

"Anna, look at me," Elsa ordered. As soon as Anna had adjusted her position, Elsa clasped her sister's body and pulled her closer to her. Anna reciprocated her sister's action.

"Next time, you must tell me, Anna," Elsa said.

"I seem to be doing everything wrong," Anna commented.

"What has made you think that, Anna?"

"I didn't tell you when I was going to England until sixteen days before my leaving, and I didn't tell you about my nightmares."

"At least you've learned a lesson: _you can tell me_. I don't care how unimportant or trivial you think it is Anna, I care. I care about everything."

"Um, Anna, I care too," Kristoff said.

Anna laughed at his words. "Nice to know, Christopher."

"It's _Kristoff_," he said as seriously as he could manage, which wasn't very. He ended up laughing too. "Now, come here, Anna." He held out his arms.

Elsa let go of Anna; as soon as she had, Anna flung herself at Kristoff. After a while, she whispered in Kristoff's ears, "I could stay here forever."

"Nice to know," he said, repeating her earlier words. He then added: "Anna, so could I."

"I'll miss you, Kristoff."

"I'll miss you, Anna. I wish I could come with you."

"Oh. . ." Anna suddenly remembered her immediate refusal to Elsa's offer to have Kristoff accompany her. She didn't know why she said no; she still didn't, therefore had no idea what to say to him. After a minute of pondering her answer, she finally said: "I. . . I wish you could come too. I would have enjoyed the trip so much more with you with me." The last thing Anna wanted to do was lie to him and possibly wreck their relationship, but at that moment she felt it imperative to do so.

"Why didn't you tell me about the trip, Anna? We could have booked the whole thing together and made it into our own little holiday. . ."

Anna's blood froze; her eyes shot open. Thankfully she was turned away from Kristoff, therefore he couldn't see the shocked look on her face_. I don't know_, she thought. I honestly _don't. . . Oh Kristoff. . ._

"Anna! Anna!" Anna felt an intense wave of relief when she heard Elsa calling her name. She removed herself from Kristoff's grip and walked toward her sister, who was now a few steps in front of her. "Yes?" Anna said.

"Anna, the ship! A man just shouted that it is the last chance for all passengers to board! You must go now," Elsa told her sister.

"Oh! Yes!" Anna yelled.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I. . . I think so. Just talking about it's really helped me face my fear. I suppose I just have to accept that I don't know what's going to happen, so I'm just going to hope for the best."

"Good," Elsa approved. "Now, Anna, go! You're getting distracted. I'll be here to greet you when you come back. Have an amazing time; I'm sure you will."

"Hopefully, yes," Anna said. She motioned for Kristoff to pick up her two bags. "Kristoff, we must go now!"

"I'm coming." He picked up her bags and followed the princess, who now had raised her skirt to knee level, improving her running abilities. He followed her all the way down to the ship.

Kristoff put Anna's bags down next to her. "So I guess this is goodbye," he said quietly.

"I suppose so," she responded, looking him in the eye affectionately. She smiled. "Goodbye, Kristoff."

"Anna. . ." Kristoff brusquely pulled Anna close to him, so close that almost every part of their bodies were touching. Anna was concerned; she didn't know exactly what made Kristoff do that so unexpectedly.

"Anna, I love you."

His words were soft and tender, full of emotion and delight, yet so unpredicted and shocking it made Anna's jaw drop open abruptly. She tried to say "I love you" back to him, but for some reason she just couldn't. It was as if her mouth had frozen completely, rendering her unable to form words, especially those outrageous ones. Anna didn't even know how she felt him saying that sentence; she didn't even know he felt that strongly. All she wanted to do was leave. Right that second.

"Are there any remaining passengers that have not boarded? You have two minutes to present to me your ticket or you shall not sail!"

"I. . . I've got to go now, Kristoff," Anna said. She gave him one last look before picking up her bags and running toward the man who was in charge of tickets. "Here's my ticket," she said, reaching into her coat pocket and producing the item that allowed her to board.

The man quickly approved its authenticity and told Anna that she could board. "You're in first class, Princess Anna," he told her, smiling.

"Thank you!" she replied, beginning to walk up the stairs toward the ship, her bags slowing her slightly. _Why did I feel the need to pack this much?_ "Do I really need all these dresses?" Anna muttered. "Probably not," she said, answering her own question.

"Oh, Princess Anna!"

Anna turned around and saw the man who collected her ticket advancing toward her. "Do you need help with your bags?" he enquired.

"Oh, yes please!" Anna said gratefully. She handed her heaviest one to him and they carried on walking up the stairs.

"If I may ask, Princess Anna," he said, "why did you not arrive sooner? We could have unloaded this all for you and got you settled earlier –"

"I was just saying my goodbyes," Anna quickly interrupted. "You know, saying goodbye to Queen Elsa."

The man didn't reply, opting instead to simply smile at her. She smiled back.

"I'm so sorry for the weight of my bag," Anna apologised when they'd stepped onto the ship. "I feel I packed way too much."

"Nonsense, Princess Anna. We've arranged for your maid to sleep in a room adjoining to yours. Queen Elsa decided to let your maid go on the ship before you, as I'm sure you're aware. Also, your guard will be posted outside your room. Queen Elsa has also made sure that you will have the guard protecting you at all times."

"Thank you," said Anna, remembering the conversation she had with Elsa about taking her maid with her. Elsa agreed to Anna's proposition; she also allocated one of her most trusted guards to go with her as well.

"I can show you to your room if you'd like, Princess Anna."

"I'd appreciate that, thank you."

Anna started to follow the man, with a smile on her face. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, which made her feel uneasy and apprehensive. She knew exactly who it was though: Kristoff. She was absolutely certain that he could still see her. She contemplated turning around and looking at him one last time, but ultimately decided against it, choosing to find her room instead.

* * *

**Please review! They mean the world to me :)**


End file.
